


Consequences

by Nemainofthewater



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pranking, baldness, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemainofthewater/pseuds/Nemainofthewater
Summary: When Scott plays a trick on Logan, he didn't know what it would start. Because Logan isn't giving up without a fight...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 14/02/2010

Logan’s somewhat muscular (although he ought to have a session or two in the danger room. He didn’t have quite the edge he’d had before he arrived at Xavier’s School) form emerged from the flames, his body already miraculously healing the damage that he had sustained.

Once again he had survived a bomb thanks to instinct, speed and pure dumb luck. In fact, mostly dumb luck. And he had come out mostly unscathed. 

He tossed a quick glance behind him. The former power-base was now a mere crater in the ground, albeit a rather impressive one.

And, more importantly, all the suckers, sorry, I mean _soldiers_ , who had been in the building were incinerated. 

“The bad guys should really have a conference or something and learn that bombs just blow up their own bases and men,” Logan thought before turning away to rejoin Scott and the Professor who had been with him on this mission, managing to escape minutes before he did.

Logan spotted them a few meters ahead of him, heading towards the X-jet. He jogged to catch up with them, not wanting to be left here when the bad guys, providing that they hadn’t been in the building when it blew up, finally showed up for the inevitable showdown.

Not that he _minded_ fighting them. It was just he was getting tired of the monotony of the situation. Bad guy shows up, gloats about his evil plan, and tries to kill them.

It was always the same routine over and over. You’d think that they’d learn after the first sixty times or so.

But no matter what ‘invincible’ weapon they had, or which ‘undefeatable’ mutant power, it always ended one way. With his claws in their chests.

He looked up to see Scott and the Professor nearly at the jet, and caught up with a sudden burst of speed.

He walked over to them nonchalantly, trying to catch his breath, and followed them onto the jet, ignoring, much to his chagrin later, Scott’s snickers.

They flew back to the school in silence, Logan desperately trying to hold on to whatever was left of his dinner.

It was only as he stepped down back onto the firm, relatively safe ground, that he noticed that something was the matter.

It started when Storm, who had been waiting on the landing pad to greet them, started to laugh softly, and it got worse when Scott descended the jet and started to laugh too. Hell, even the Professor seemed to be on the verge of chuckling.

Then he turned around, and all became clear. All too clear.

Trembling slightly, Logan raised his hand to his head and felt it gingerly. Nothing. The shiny exterior of the jet hadn’t lied.

He had known that tonight had been too good to be true. Only one bomb, which he had jumped through easily.

He silently cursed. He would take a good old fashioned brawl over this any day. Hell, he’d take Stryker over this!

He looked at the jet one more time, then stomped to his room with all the dignity that he could muster.

Behind him, his so called ‘team mates’ and ‘friends’ continued to laugh. They had never thought that they’d see the great Wolverine bald!        


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since the incident with the bomb. During that time, Logan hadn’t moved from his spot in his room; not even for meals. After one quick kitchen raid; he had survived entirely on beer and beef jerky. Luckily there hadn’t been any missions.

But Logan had a plan. And now that his hair had grown back, it was time to implement it. He was going to take revenge on... NO!

 It wasn’t even safe to think it. He couldn’t risk one of the telepaths in the house sensing his thoughts and putting a stop to them.

And so, at 4 in the morning, he crept stealthily down the hall, and into the kitchen. He poked around, and finally found what he was looking for. He brought the bucket back to his room, and reached under his bed. He had been saving some items for a special occasion. This definitely qualified.

He snuck into the person’s bedroom; opening the door slowly and carefully so as not to wake the person sleeping within. Without a glance at the figure on the bed, he got to work.  

He carefully squeezed a mixture into a shampoo bottle, and then filled the bucket with slime. He positioned it above the door, and then carefully squeezed out of the room.

Scott was going to pay!

 

Jean stretched and instinctively turned over to wake Scott. But there were only bedcovers. She had forgotten that Scott had spent the night in a hotel, as he had been sent to pick up a new student.

She slowly got out of bed and padded into the bathroom and started the shower. She reached for the shampoo bottle that she and Scott shared and started to wash her hair.

Outside their door, Logan had to stifle a laugh as he heard the shower come on. Poor guy, little did he know...

In the shower, Jean was peaceful. The warm water relaxed her, and made her feel as though she was ready for another long day teaching.

She got out the shower, and started to brush her hair. It was only as she was getting dressed that she noticed. She rushed over to her mirror and screamed. Her hair!!!

In the corridor Logan started to laugh. He had always thought that Scott screamed like a girl. He backed away from the door then as he knew that Scott would be storming out of it very soon.

Jean burst out the door to find who had done this terrible thing...

...Only to have a bucket of slime fall on her head, drenching her in a foul smelling substance. At that moment, Logan jumped out from behind the corner and shouted:

“Ha! That’ll teach you to...oh shoot.” Logan had just noticed that it wasn’t Scott, but Jean.

He took one look at her, an angry figure with bright blue hair and covered in slime, advancing menacingly, and did the sensible thing. He started to run.

“LOGAN!!!” Jean screamed.

She stood in the deserted hallway, the students having long since fled, with only one thought in her mind. Revenge.  


End file.
